


Endlessly Falling (Into You)

by KinkyPinky



Series: Throne - Royalty!au [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insomnia, Ironically, Princess!Irene, Prostitute!Wendy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyPinky/pseuds/KinkyPinky
Summary: Irene is a troubled Princess who suffers from Insomnia.Wendy helps her sleep at night.AKA i'm going to hell





	Endlessly Falling (Into You)

**Author's Note:**

> Written after listening to unhealthy amount of "Kingdom Come". So naturally, my gay is showing.  
> This scene came in my dream last week, and I couldn't get over it  
> Unbeta'd cuz... I don't know people who beta lol.

_She is just a show girl. An escort._

Those words still echoed in her mind as she rolled, awake, in her spacious bed, covered in the softest blankets and robes they could find in the entire kingdom.

 _You can not let her into your life_.

Another unsettling sentence that her beloved maid spat out during breakfast. Irene let her hand wander to her right, searching in the darkness for a comforting touch, for another sensation of warmth in the big, sorrowful bedroom, every twist and turn bouncing off the stone walls into the air, cascading away.

_She is just a low-class prostitute._

Her palm finally grazed familiar skin, feeling her way up to the face she cherishes and loves. Wendy opened her eyes, her own hand Intertwining with Irene's.

"Still can not sleep, my princess?" her voice was mellow as usual, even after hours of deep sleep she would still sound like a choir of angels to Irene.

"What bothers you?" Wendy asked, and Irene chuckled, freeing her hand from her lover's one and pushing away strands of dark locks off Wendy's bright face. She could get lost in those sparkling eyes.

"Your highness?" Wendy's face furrowed worryingly, waiting for an answer. Irene sighed.

"Everything."

Wendy sighed as well, a small smile tugging at her lips as she rose up on her fours, crawling carefully in the darkness between Irene's legs. Her fingernails were scratching lightly at her thighs, as Wendy let her palms leave feather-like touches along the princess' pale inner thighs. Wendy untied the shining robe's velvety string, pushing the garment away from Irene's body. The princess breathed deeply letting a tired-yet-lustful moan escape her lips, watching and waiting for the pleasure to hit.

"I've got you, princess." another string of melodic words left Wendy's mouth, as she ducked her head in between Irene's legs; tongue already performing magic as if her life depended on it. Irene was a quivering mess, mesmerized by her lover's proficient work on her sensitive parts, knowing exactly what to do to make her scream and groan the loudest, letting her know she was right there and only hers. Only the princess'.

Bliss took over Irene's body, arching and panting and shouting for more. Wendy already dug her nails harshly into her thighs, not pulling away until her princess would get her satisfactory.

The princess' pelvis bucked upwards instinctively as she climaxed with a deep groan, her eyes shut tightly and bottom lip pulled in between her teeth, almost drawing blood.

Irene was still shaking as she got down from her high, watching Wendy still sucking on her over-stimulated bud, and cleaning her mouth with the back of her hand when she rose back.

Irene took her robe off completely, sitting upright and pulling Wendy into a searing kiss, hands wandering down to open the strings to her lover's nightgown. "It's okay, your highness," she stopped Irene's ministrations. "Sleep now."

The princess' eyelids closed heavily as she sank back into her pillow, pulling Wendy to lie down beside her, who was snuggling closer to the princess' bare chest, breath ghosting over her breasts.

“That’s what I'm here for, right?” her lover said, finger playfully circling her navel. “To help you sleep."


End file.
